Warriors, Slaughterers, Nobles, Killers, Rulers the Potters
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Start little before events in Harrenhal. Harry and his twin sister Anwen are going to attend tourney of Harrenhal, and there start famous events with Rhaegar and Lyanna, Robert's rebellion, Ned start crush mysterious maid from Dorne, Harry and Anwen will found love interests from our least/favourite twins? full summary inside rating T for now
1. Chapter 1

Warriors, Slaughterers, Nobles, Killers, Rulers= the Potters

Paring: Harry/Cersei Jaime/Anwen James/Lily Tywin/Joanna (past)

Summary: Start little before events in Harrenhal. Harry and his twin sister Anwen are going to attend tourney of Harrenhal, and there start famous events with Rhaegar and Lyanna, Robert's rebellion, Ned start crush mysterious maid from Dorne, Harry and Anwen will found love interests from our least/favourite twins and what happen when Potter twins start show their Lannister power hunger, who must rebellion would change because of them?

I don't own anything except oc's

Small info

**Lily Potter is nee Lannister **= sister of Joanna, Stanford and Petunia, married to James Potter. Mother of four, oldest Rosalie, twins Anwen and Harry and youngest Paulus

**James Potter =** Lord in Dorne, Grandma is her own roots Martell, friends with Sirius Black, common man Remus and bastard Peter Sand, married to Lily Potter nee Lannister, father of Rosalie, Harry Anwen and Paulus

**Rosalie Potter =** Oldest potter kid looks like her father with red curly hair, bitchy, wants to be married Rhaegar

**Harry Potter =** Looks like her mother with Lannister beauty and has his father black hair, one finest jousters in Dorne older twin, no more Potter heir

**Anwen Potter** = Hailed to be most beautiful woman in Dorne , black long curly hair, pale skin like her twin, Lannister green eyes, not lady like, often called more Lannister than Potter

**Paulus Potter** = Heir of Potter house, looks like his sister but much uglier, often called man whore

**House of Potter**, Sigil Red fox with yellow lighting in its fur, black background, motto is,Power, unity to your own blood and conquerors of death, founder of house Derik Potter claims that Potter's are grandkids of Godric Gryffindor father of Lann Clever and who conquered most of Westeros in his time

Chapter 1 Arriving to Harrenhal

"Are we there yet?" Was gods know how many time Rosalie Potter asked so times Harry and Anwen found it unbelievable that she was oldest child, and then there was Paulus not bad as his oldest sister but whoring, and rude and bratty as his sister.

"Not long dear sister if I'm correct only couple hours anymore." Harry said and looked his twin Anwen who was about strangling Rosalie. Harry found it funny, Anwen all of his sibling is most blood thirsty and power hungry, but wasn't blinded by it like most people would be, but she was destroyed anything which would come her way but she could be soft she was true Lannister even more than their mother, they had meet their relatives from mother side only twice in their life.

"That long, does anybody in here realize how long we have been traveling?" Rosalie asked same time ask.

"Yes we realize you dim harlot." Anwen murmurs.

"ANWEN POTTER that is just disgusting and un-lady like behavior, apologize from your sister, NOW! James roars while Paulus is about vomit, Rosalie looks smug Harry rolls his eyes and Lily just shakes her head.

Of course it was always like that, unlike Lily James had his favorites and he loved to play favorites. That decision had make Paulus heir even Harry was trueborn heir and caused Paulus and Rosalie biggest brats in Dorne, not that Potter twins has to spent too much time with their siblings, since they had sent into Starfall when they were five years old. People said that when newly wed Potter visit fortune teller they had found out one of their children shall rule seven kingdom some day and that son was who looked lot like you, their other daughter will be married heir to most powerful and rich family in Westeros and your other two kids shall rot. James always thought that Rosalie and Paulus were chosen once while Lily stayed neutral, but she believed prophecy meant twins.

"I'm sorry _dear_ sister that I call you way that I think of you and father I mean sorry ser I don't truly care about you or your option how I should behave." Anwen says and silence falls in carriage, James face is red of rage, Rosalie look like she was smacked, Paulus is too drunk to care and Lily is trying to hide her smirk, it was very well know that Lily hated her husband but loved her children fiercely and was still angry to James about sending her children to Starfall.

"How dare you? You ungrateful…" But James never able finishes his sentence when Harry already yelled "I need to go into wild."

"Yes, do it dearest brother and try to find whore to our dear brother… oh wait here is already one." Anwen said mocking manner and she was about jump off from carriage, when horses stop and there is yell "Welcome to Harrenhal milord's and milady's!"

All Potter's come out they see magnificent but burned castle, not far behind them is Ashara Dayne's carriage, soon she join them.

"It's breathtaking!" Ashara, Harry and Anwen say same time and stare castle with awe.

"Breathtaking? This burned dump?" Rosalie asks unbelief manner and her voice is full of disgust, self pride and scorn. Harry and Anwen share embarrassed look while Ashara look amused.

"Is she always this modest?" Ashara whisper Harry's ear only to Harry and Anwen to hear, making Anwen chuckle when Harry answer yes.

"Harry, Anwen and Lady Ashara we are waited in House of Whent." James says pompous voice making Anwen roll her eyes, while Harry pretend to chocking and having slow death.

"Both act like your age should!" Lily says dryly making twins share mischievous look.

"Oh mother, where is your sense of humor? Oh wait father is!" Harry exclaims and neither Anwen nor Ashara aren't able hold their laughter.

"Now that's enough son I should give you really hard spank!" James yells angrily.

"Father please I might be king someday, maybe you should start show me some respect or at least amide that I'm quit descent." Harry says and Lily goes pale even others goes shifty and James lost it completely.

"How you dare say something like it? YOU NEVER will be KING even if it means I had to kill king Aerys and you myself!" James yells and everybody stares at him shocked except Paulus who has doze off for too much alcohol.

"James how dare you!" Lily asks but James never moves his gaze from his oldest son.

"What do you fear I might be better than your fat drunk whore excuse of son? Or do you fear for prophecy, maybe I' even Price who was promised." Harry says coolly but there is fire in his eyes.

"You shall never speak me in this manner! You are nothing and you never will be nothing, and if you ever dare rebel against me I shall put you know what the fear is." James says now much dangerously and silent manner. Harry gives only one nod even that, promise is one big lie.

"Now what you are waiting for Lord Whent is waiting us, so move on now faster!" James groans and soon everybody is going to get carriage, only this time Potter twins are traveling with Ashara.

"I'm more than nothing I will show it to the world. I'm Lannister not some petty Potter even if it is my last name, and Lannister's get what they want. I'm going to rise and destroy anything or anyone my way and then James shall beg mercy from me." Harry thoughts.

Without knowing Anwen was thinking similar thoughts "I don't need that stupid drunk father's banner man to be my husband I shall find my place from here maybe uncle Tywin would take in after all I'm one his favorite's… I will make my way into court and destroy anything or anyone in my way and kill every threat that shall come my way, like I have done in home."

In silence carriage make in castle of house of Whent and without knowing change shall come into seven kingdoms fast or slowly but surly.

**Next Chapter: Our favorite or least favorite twins shall join story, what sort first meeting you think they have with our heroes and how they start affect each other?  
All this will be find out in next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meeting Lannister twins

"Harry this boring, these people are boring and worst sort drunk that I have seen." Anwen moans to Harry like she was little child.

"I know but Lord Whent arranges this feast for us so please pretend that you are enjoying. By the way I never believe I would say this but our home politics is almost more entertaining than this." Harry answer and Anwen shakes her head to her brother.

"Ashara seems enjoy herself." Anwen says and nod direction where Ashara is dancing with Brandon Stark.

"Yes, it seems both of Stark brothers are fancy on her, even if the younger Eddard Stark has looking you couple times. Do you know way they call him the shy wolf." Harry tells and chuckle lightly but earns glare from Anwen.

"And do you remember what name you have in home? Does name lady-less man say anything to you?" Anwen ask innocent manner, making Harry choking his wine.

"Dear brother remember breathing is important even if you weren't battlefield."

"Is that so my dearest sister? I wish tourney would start already there would be something fun to do."

"The tourney start tomorrow have you ever heard about patience you should learn it soon. And it seems Paulus has found love of his life"  
Soon Harry turns look direction where his sister is looking at, where is Paulus and Robert Baratheon, the equally big drunk and whore as their brother, if rumours are true, but way this Robert character act it won't let much for to doubt.

"Yes it seems he has found quit charmer, for himself."

"Well I go out." Anwen says and Harry nod, when Anwen gets out she soon notice she isn't alone.

"You know lady you should be all alone in here, someone might take advance about it." Mysterious voice said.

"You know that is quit thick speech from a man who is hiding in shadows like rapist." Anwen answers dryly and hears chuckle.

"My, my lady like you should talk in that way or you never will get married." Man says.

"Who said I want gets married, because I'm sure that you and will be fitting marriage as my fist in to your eye." Anwen answer answers and man chuckles and comes out from shadows… its Anwen cousin Jaime.

"Oh I didn't know Frey men are stalking at me." Anwen says and fakes her shock.

"It's Lannister actually, Jaime Lannister. And I'm sure you can introduce yourself." He says and gives this selfish smile.

"And I though all Lannister are good looking but I guess I was wrong, and by the way who said I want give my name to you, you might even ask my hand form my poor father."

"Aren't you full of yourself."

"Oh no darling Lannister you are full of yourself and I believe we shall see each other in tourney if you are lucky and you like that long."

"Let we make deal if I win tourney I shall crown you my queen of love and beauty."  
"And I'm full of myself, but deal if you can joust. And my name is Anwen." Anwen says and Jaime gives his signature smirk.

"We shall see again Lord Jaime." Anwen says and waves to good bye.

Jaime smirks and vows himself that he wins.

What happened while Anwen was out…

Harry was sitting bored when his eyes meet beautiful but someway dangerous or more likely deathly woman.

Harry could hold his curiosity and he decide walk to talk to her. But when Harry finally get front of her she stopped him "Before you ask, tell me why I should give my time to you after all you aren't first who tries to catch my attention."

"Harry Potter, ex-heir of house Potter and why you should give me your attention is that unlike most man here I'm actually interested get to know you, than get know your nice asset." Harry says and winks at her, making girl giving her sinister look and Harry know this will turn nice game.

"And tell me milord, how your react if I want only get know your asset?" She ask suggestively and Harry smirk at her playfully.

"You shall get know my asset if I get know your cunt." Harry answer and girl looks ready slap him.

"Do you know who my father is?" She asks angrily and evil smirk raises Harry's lips.

"Oh daddy's little girl? But I would say you are from house of Bolton, your nasty attitude fits them."  
"I'm Cersei Lannister and my father is Tywin Lannister!" She almost yells and Harry laughs.

"Oh, dear cousin why so uptight? Let me help you. Come and dance with me?"

Cersei stares Harry for while but then she realizes she is son of Aunt Lily.

"I dance with you, just this one time." Cersei says confident manner making Harry chuckle but to Cersei surprise Harry isn't that big asshole as he seems first actually he is really decent young man who is actually interested what she think and what she want, not the fact who beautiful she even if her looks plays in it. When Cersei has dance with him, Paulus comes with his new best friend Robert Baratheon.

"Looks like my brother has find quit pretty lady to keep company to him, but I'm sure she is smart realize that she should leave with me, the real man not some useless twat." Paulus says loudly and he is high drunk as can be and his friend Robert isn't much better but his booming laughter hides it.

"Cersei here is much smarter than you two idiots together, so please show your respect to some who has actually brains." Harry says coldly and Cersei give him surprised look.

"Are you going to protect your bitch maid that sweet, I…" Paulus start but is never able finish when Harry puts dagger into his brother's throat.

"First of all Lady Cersei here is beautiful, and really smart young woman who deserve best and secondly you shall tell how sorry you are for calling her such nasty words, or if you won't I cut your tongue out dear brother." Harry says dangerous manner making Cersei stare at him with lust. Soon Paulus tell he is sorry even though Cersei won't forgive.

People who had stared at them continue whatever they were doing.

"Tomorrow see me in tree line and I shall give you gift." Harry whispers to Cersei who stares at him but she nods soon Harry sees his sister coming with Jaime and he tells that he is going to see his sister and Harry kisses her knuckles and says her good night.

"If I won't know better I would say that you like him." Jaime says seriously making Cersei smirk and answer "And who said I won't like him? After all Mister Potter is really fascinating person."

Next Day

Harry is waiting Cersei in Archery yard.

"I don't understand why all of places you asked me come here." Cersei states and Harry smirks.

"I shall teach you art of archery milady, as I can tell lady like you won't be too interested about pretty ladies in song, but skills like this." Harry says and as he says it he shoot arrow right into bulls eye.

"You are actually going to teach me?" Cersei ask surprised but happy.

"Yes, I don't think woman are any worse than men even if some men think that way, but you have fire in you and you should use it."  
Soon Harry is teaching basic of archery and tactics that might fit to Cersei and for long time Cersei has so much fun that she can even image.

After practicing for while, Harry decide ask something important from Cersei.

I'm going compete in tourney and if I win can I have honor to make you my queen of love and beauty?"

For moment Cersei is silent and she thinks what she is going to answer until she decide answer yes.

"Yes if you give me archery lessons tomorrow morning."

"I can but I was planning giving you tomorrow sword lesson, but archery is fine to milady." Harry says smoothly.

"No give me sword lessons and try to win, and you can call me Cersei if I can call you Harry."

"Okay Cersei, but beware there is high change that I win.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta place free! If you are fast what you do, you are welcome to be my Beta reader.**

**And people if YOU DON'T LIKE THIS please, you DON'T have to BOTHER TO REWIEV ****just move on****.**

Chapter 3 Tourney

Anwen P.O.V

Today tourney is finally starting and I can't wait that to see that bratty, self-centred, smug but handsome cousin of mine.

When I finally see him my jaw literary drops open he is dressed to armour, the damn kings guard armour.

"Did you got robed or did you lost bet darling?" I ask after all I can't hold my tongue and he glares at me, which make raise eyebrow.

"Neither birdy, I just joined king's guard and…" Whatever he was about say, he can't say it because I just can't hold my laughter which makes him glaring me more.

"I'm sorry milord, but you in king's guard and I though I saw everything already and please tell me did uncle Tywin take it well?"

"He didn't… wait how you know my father?" He asks and I smile him little bit nasty smile.

"Don't you recognize me dear cousin after all, our mother's are/were sisters together."

"You are Aunt Lily's daughter Anwen." He says dumbly and I can't help but nod most selfish manner I can.

"So cousin what is your real reason to join kings guard, because even I can tell you didn't do it for honour or some really fucked up sense of duty?" I ask and for long time there is silence until he answers "My reasons are personal and I'm not really into being lord of the Casterly Rock."

I can sense that there something more behind it but I won't ask, it's not time or place. I decide change subject.

"Why I have feeling won't crown me as queen of love and beauty?"

Then he gives me a sad smirk and shakes his head, but then he speaks.

"That old fool won't allow me compete in this tourney, but believe me I would, win. Some might have though that I'm about court you."  
"Shocking isn't it? But you can still kiss me." I say playfully but regret immediacy after it but Jaime's face has gone devilish smirk and I can tell this is going to enter either well or really bad.

"Oh I can kiss you? My, my aren't you horny thing."

Soon his face come closer to my face and looks in his face full of mischievous, playfulness, lust, almost like need and hunger. I can feel his breath in my face and I can't stop staring his eyes. Soon without warning we kiss it is fast kiss but it's full of playfulness, roughness and passion.

I'm one who pull away we both share evil grins and I'm first to speak.

"Well that was interesting, it's quit shame you decide join virgin boys, but good luck and I hope you enjoy while you can." Soon I leave and I notice shocked look Jaime's face.

First day of tourney is going to good for Harry and he can finally show how good jouster he truly is.

He flirts a lot with Cersei which means he is either truly bold or rather stupid, since mom, Tywin, Jaime, Tyrion and I are sitting in same bench row. It was miracle that Tyrion could be with us, but after all mother has skill to make miracles and I think mother spending time with uncle Tywin is good thing, if I'm not lying much I would say uncle and mother are fancying for each other, but they have two things in their in way and they are my aunt and mother's sister Joanna (she died in childbirth) and our idiotic father James who doesn't even bother sit with us, but sit with Paulus, Rosalie, Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark who looks like he was completely in wrong place. When he notices that I'm looking at him he gives me weak smile. I blink couple times, I have spoke to with shy wolf couple times and they have small and awkward conversation, but he good and honourable young man.

After First day of tourney is over, I'm happy for my brother since he is proven himself fearless warrior and quit charmer which is probably turning most woman here knickers over, but his attention is only to Cersei which she seem to joy, but Jaime doesn't seem to like it.

I suddenly feel light tap on my shoulder and I turn around and I see Brandon and Eddard Stark front of me.

"Good evening Wild and shy wolf how my I help you?" I ask playfully and Brandon chuckles while young Eddard turns to crimson red.

"Can you dance with my brother? I have to ask because this ladies man is too shy to ask himself." Brandon ask almost way too cheerfully while his brother looks like he doesn't know should his face turn even redder or white as snow.

I give them one nod and soon I'm drag very embarrassed Ned to dance floor, but what surprises me positively is the fact he is actually very good dancer even though is little too shift like he had damn stick in his ass.

Jaime doesn't look happy the fact I'm dancing with Ned but after all it's his own choice to join in virgin boys and like we would be ever truly chance to be together.

Harry P.O.V (couple days later)

Today is going to be final, there is only Rhaegar, Barristan and I are left and I'm going to win.

Rhaegar is aready in final so I have beat Barristan Selmy and I can tell I'm little bit nervous, after all he one of most, finest knights in Westeros.

"You start be quit impressive swordswoman lady Cersei." I say and I can tell she is happy, that someone takes her seriously and let her train. Tywin, mother and Tyrion found it's funny that Cersei started like me when I gave bow in her hand but they won't say bad word unlike father who think woman should be weak and defentless and most likely stupid, I remember when father said that and some nasty things about Cersei and mother front of uncle Tywin, he could only thank gods that uncle Tywin didn't slit his throw open.

Cersei and are walking in castle of Whent when we see something we never would believe we were going to see… It is Ned Stark running in his all naked glory and dear god how embarrassed he looks.

"Now I have seen everything." I say simply and I can hold my devilious smirk, I can tell that even Cersei has problems to hold her laughter.

"True after all who would believe honourable Ned Stark is secretly sharing his bed with kitchen help."

Soon we both start laugh and we walk to tent where I should prepare. I take her hand and I kiss it.

"Lady Cersei, this is where our paths goes different direction, but I can say one thing, I have to thank gods that you are woman or else you would be fearless warrior who would put Aegon conqueror Targaryen blush like naïve girl when you would fight against armies, and I must amide that I have took great liking of you." I say and she gives me sinister smile and I know we both are doomed, don't ask who I just know.

Soon she comes closer almost kissing distance and soon she put her lips against my ear and whisper "Thank you milord, I could beat you if I was able to compete in this tourney, but good luck my champion."

Then she give light kiss to my cheek and she smirks and leaves.

Then my sister comes and I can tell she is hiding something and that something was thing I didn't find out she had sex with Ned Stark of all of people and I'm not able to say anything only thing I want do is cut Stark brat head of and put it in spike and give it to Aerys as present, maybe he would make his hand of king!

Unfortunately tourney doesn't turn quit well as I wished and I blame mental image of my sister and EDDARD DAMN STARK having sex of it.

I loose to Barristan but that isn't thing that causes a lot of shock when Rhaegar wins (big surpise) he rides past of his own wife our cousin or dad cousin Elia (who is lovely woman and Anwen and I always have been love her deeply as our own sister) and Rhaegar gives damn crown to Lyanna Stark. The crown I promised to Cersei or at least Elia should have it, but NO!

I look Lyanna and I remember girl well after all she was major pissed when I told her that I don't want her not now or in future, you can image what sort catfight there was when Cersei found out, but I can she was happy that I didn't fall for she-wolf.

As everybody is staring this strange sight Tyrion ask mother why everybody are so shocked and Lily explains to him, I love that kid and I can see mother and Tyrion has already sort smother-son bound, which is good since they both need it and it helps uncle to deal with his feelings.

I notice my sister is come to next to me and she smirk like she had her she had found dragon or become ruler of seven kingdoms.

"Harry do you know what?" She asks and I look at her.

"What?" I ask but I can there is plan coming in her head and she smiles and answers "It's game time and what we have greatest game of all time and I'm planning to win."

I realise what she means after all what Rhaegar did was scandal and when you start think Robert personality there was war and rebellion in our hand which means we have to chance to change future and balance of Westeros, this was too good to be true.

"You are right it is game time." I say and we change look and I notice that Cersei understand what we are planning and that beautiful look in her that beautiful hunger power glows in her eyes, I nod at her and she gives small smile or evil but beautiful smirk and my sister says "Well we should start play, the game of thrones."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Lyanna is kidnapped

Harry P.O.V

It didn't take long to that Lyanna and Rhaegar were mystery disappeared and that Robert where nuts as possible.

"You know sister, I know you were right about that there will be drama for Rhaegar's action but I didn't believe anything would happen this fast." I say and I notice Anwen is smirking bloody selfish manner.

"It was rather obvious that this would happen and most likely soon, after all Rhaegar has always had this romantic and naïve side and that will get you killed, after Rhaegar decide give Stark harlot the title of queen of love and beauty, I just knew there must be something else going on between these two and that would make them act stupidly. Did you know that Robert start claim that Lyanna is kidnapped? Well I won't blame Lyanna for running with Rhaegar if I was engage to Robert and Rhaegar would offer me change run away, I would take it." Anwen says and I can't stop image idea of my sister and Rhaegar running away, I think Rhaegar would lose his head for her soon afterwards.

"I didn't know that Robert really believes that? Hell he can't be that stupid after all his fiancée is almost offering herself, to the everybody. I'm so glad I born with dick, so I don't need be anybody's bitch, I only can have ladies suck my dick." I say playfully I know how much my sister hate fact that man can have sex before marriage, but ladies has to be virgin.

"Fuck you Harry! And by the way you own me and Tyrion that money for Rhaegar's leaving bet." She says.

"I know that a kid is way too smart for his age." I say and I grow little bit.

"Don't tell him that, or else his ego is going to bigger than Casterly Rock."

"Shut it sweet sister, after all you know a lot about big." I say sly manner and I notice she raises her eye brow.

"After all you suck Ned Stark cock, tell my how he honour can survive when you fucked him like some dirty slut, I'm surprised he have married you yet." I say, I know she won't mind my way to speak after all she has equally bad language's much our mother disappointment.

"Well brother, since I'm such excellent lady in that cock sucking, I promised if he ever say anything about it anyone, I would take our house great sword death and come cut his head off." She answers to me and I can't hold my laughter that sound exactly what she would do and she would never got catch for it.

For while we alone in training yard until our favourite duo comes there is Ned and Robert.

When Robert sees my sister, he yells booming voice "Hi Ned's slut and Lannister bitch's, man whore!"

Its takes our all self-control to not kill Robert Baratheon right in that spot.

"You are best to judge after all how many women have suffered to have great displeasure have sex with you? If had I would rather jump off Starfall than have sex with you." Anwen says poisonous manner and I can't help but chuckle, I notice Jaime, Cersei, mother, Tyrion and uncle Tywin had come to training yard.

"You bitch!" Robert yells and he is about continuing but Ned stops him.

"Calm down Robert. Anwen I just want to say I'm…" Ned starts and he is about touch my sister hand when I notice horrified look in Anwen's face and I stop him.

"Back off Nedster, if I ever she touch my sister again or do anything to her I personally cut your dick off, like you need it anyway, and believe me Neddie if you ever hurt destroy my sister honour I make Aerys punishments look nice and pleasant way to go."

Ned thankfully backs off but Robert just can't hold his tongue "Ned, don't care about him, if you want you can ride with this little slut and after you are done I make this bitch suck my cock."

I don't have time to react, when my sister has already taken my sword and she is attacking toward Robert ass Baratheon.

I can say my sister got him of guard and others are shocked, but I know Robert found this funny, but again he loves challenges and this is big one.

But she has better cards in this game after all she is one best sword fighters in Dorne and she has earned that title.

Were Robert's attacks are strong and big she is much more accurate and more patient, and she moves much more than Robert.

Then suddenly she kicks Robert and I don't want know how she got that strong since Roberts falls into his back. Then my sister kneels front of him and puts my sword against his neck and notice she has push it strongly enough to make small cut in his throat.

In Anwen face has this insane/bloodthirsty look with could match the Aerys insane look when he is torturing.

"Only reason I won't cut off your head is that maybe some miserable day you can come handy. I win and now you are my dirty bitch." She says it cold and really Tywin sort manner.

Soon she raises and notices others and makes curtsey and says "Uncle, Lord Tyrion, Mother, Lady Cersei and Lord Jaime."

"He is your sword Harry, thank you for burrowing it see you later." She says and leaves.

I only can hear cousin Jaime say "That's a woman my taste."

I glare at him and Cersei slaps at him slightly and gives him this I'm going to put you in your place look.

I notice Jaime is glaring me, after all he isn't too fond idea Cersei and I being together, but I don't like way he looks my sister either. And he should be part those damn I'm never going to be with woman guys!

Later same night Harry P.O.V

I found my sister in sitting one of gardens and for long time she looks peaceful.

"You put quit show on." I say and she gives me one simply answers "I know."

"Did you hear Robert has decided to find Lyanna and he is gathering troops?" I say and I wait for while answer.

"Yes I know that too, Harry when times come you will go Casterly rock with Cersei and others, I stay here with Jaime and when we win this war. You shall take Iron Throne and I mean you must take it."

I don't like her words not that I won't mind to be king but going Casterly rock like I was one who is wearing gown in here, and I didn't like idea living her here alone with Jaime not that I won't sort of trust him but still it doesn't feel right.

"And what we do if Robert want sit that chair with his fat ass?" I ask and I notice smile coming her lips, but then she answers me cold manner "We or I do what I always do when things comes that far, I eliminate the threat."

She leaves and I start think how far she is ready go, but war is coming and I should start get ready fight and kill.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 leaving war

Harry P.O.V

I was in Casterly Rock, while Robert was in war field. Not that I didn't mind to be in rock but I wanted in fighting not sit here like coward.

"Harry raven has come form Kings landing." Its mother and Tyrion is right behind her.

"So?" I ask I know I should care more but truth is I just wanted be elsewhere to kill some noble pricks.

"It's from Anwen and Jaime, do you think Anwen can kick Jaime ass like she did that fat drunk's?" Tyrion asks innocently and I can help but burst into laughter, while mother tries keep a stern face, it's kinda interesting dad let her stay here, but he is war with Robert and Paulus so I don't think he truly cares.

"What it says?" I ask and mother tells me we are going to find out soon, we join to Cersei, Tywin and Kevan who all are sitting in grand dinning room soon mother opens letter and read it but not aloud, then she finally speaks aloud "Rickard and Brandon Stark are death, Robert is going to Stoney Sept and Anwen says if you want do what you were talking about you should leave Stoney Sept soon as possible."

"What she meant with going to Stoney Sept?" Mother and Cersei ask same time and I took deep breath and then I answer "Fight of course."

"YOU WHAT!?" They both yell and I look direction of Tywin who keeps stern look.

"You are just a kid." Lily says angrily and worriedly while Cersei is furious and only thing she said was "Come with me now!"  
We walk one of many guest rooms in Casterly Rock and soon door is closed Cersei start yell like it was end of world or like she just had find out she was bastard daughter of Walder Frey.

"How dare you! You didn't tell me a thing after all planning and machinations, to take Robert and Aerys down you forget mention that you are about leave to battlefield!"

"Well isn't it rather obvious?" I ask and she start yell even more damn this woman is real wildfire.

"Is this your sister plan to sent you in battlefield were you will die so she and Stark man whore can have crown cause I won't let that happened, even if it means that I need take her down personally!" She yells and I lost it too "Don't dare pull my sister in this and use your brains since you actually have them and you aren't that stupid if I don't fight in war, I won't be ever able become to king!"

Then suddenly she slaps me, I guess it's her way to deal with her anger but I found it extremely hot and I can't control it and I just push Cersei against the wall and I give her violent kiss, first she seems to shocked but then she grips my hair and star fight over dominance with me then I push her against table.

Then I realize that I should pull away, but it's kinda hard when look in Cersei's eyes is full of lust and fire.

"I should do this with you it isn't right thing to do and your father would kill me." I say and Cersei look me with look that I'm not able read, damn women!

"I don't care my honor I want to have you all by myself and others, father and their options can go screw themselves." After she says it I just smirk and I look at her until I answer her "Is that so? Well then, maybe you want to show me what sort naughty ladies Casterly Rock is actually raising?"

Then she gives me devilish smirk and I know I'm doomed.

She jumps my arms like real lion and kiss me fiery kiss, I take almost painful grip off her hair but instead that she would complain she moans which is damn hot.

"I think we should continue this in later night when we don't have change to get catch by your father." I say and she gives me unwilling nod.

In King's landing Jaime's P.O.V

Brandon and Rickard Stark are death, it's quit shame really since I actually liked Brandon unlike his brother Ned, that damn Stark who decide put his northern dick inside my girl, I should have kill him when I had change.

It's interesting and disturbing to see how well Anwen actually can stare Aerys killings, she didn't even blink when Brandon called and screamed her and Ashara name, and she just stared him with cold un-emotional eyes.

It was disgusting enough that Aerys had some sick obsession to cook his victims alive, but after he was done he just had to rape Rhaella. I felt sorry for her and I really wanted help her but I would end up being part of Aerys cooking's.

Ashara who was about leave home had react completely differently to death of Brandon she had screamed and cried, and look in Aerys eyes were pleased until he had landed his eyes to Anwen's cold emerald green ones and the last emotion what I wanted to see came his eyes and lips lust and that blood thirsty manner who he did look his enemies/victims.

If I'm not able save Rhaella I will save Anwen even if it meant that would last thing I would time even if she says I'm still too naïve but she always nice to me and for once I have sparing partner that gives me challenge, she is maybe one greatest warriors in King's landing.

I'm walking one of many halls this castle since king made clear he wants be alone with his wife poor woman.

Then I come across one old wooden door and hear voices, I notice that door is slightly open and I just had to peak in and I see Anwen and Ashara holding hands and they both seem worried and sad and they act like they where hiding something.

Then third person comes in, it is old master and he gives them both sympathetic look and it takes little while until he speaks "My lady you are with child, have you consider…options." He says and there is silence.

I'm just shocked and I look in room and I notice she shakes her head to negative answer and my reaction inside my head is oh fuck now she is fucked up really badly.

Next morning Harry P.O.V

I was wake and I had for first time in my life moral question in my head after I had fantastic but for noble values it was shameful night. It's not like I regret night with Cersei she is real beast under all that beauty, she is smart and that hunger for power is something we both have common.

I look at her sleeping from she is truly beautiful and in my mind most beautiful woman in Westeros.

"You know staring is rude?" Cersei asks sleepy voice and I chuckle.

"I know but it's not every morning when I wake up next to most stunning and breath taking lady of this country." I say smoothly and I can tell she loves that she gets compliments.

"Really? Are you always this smooth or when it comes to Lannisters?" She asks challenging manner and smiled.

"No only to you." I answer and she gives me that don't talk bullshit look.

"I'm sure that you said that all ladies in Dorne, after you fooled them in bed with you."

"Actually I didn't you were my first." I confess and I can tell my face is red as Lannister red.

Then she blinks couple times and satisfied smiles comes her lips.

"So you really are mine then?" She asks like I was her new puppy.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't know I mother sell my ownership to you, not that I mind." I say and we both laugh.

"I was thinking that when I come back I would ask your hand." I confess and look in Cersei face changes like she going to be furious all over again, but she seem happy the fact Harry is thinking marring her.

"I have to amide you have balls if you are going to walk front of my father and ask my hand, but I loved to marry you." She says and gigantic smile comes my lips and we kiss one passionate kiss.

Later I'm saying goodbyes to them and I see something really weird that I never though I would see uncle Tywin is holding mother and Tyrion's hand. After I have said goodbyes Cersei decide to not give a damn she jumps gives me fast hug, while uncle seems to not like idea of showing emotions this much, but mother give him look and they look like they have deep understanding.

"I come to back to you and make you my queen." I whisper and then I let go of her.

She nod and I ride away from Casterly Rock.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Trident

Harry's P.O.V

I was in Trident in Riverlands, and I have feeling that this was battle which was going to change it all; after all there were rumors that Rhaegar had leaved from Dorne to this battle.

I have to amide that his has a lot balls if he had hide all way in Dorne since his wife was from Dorne and I was pretty sure that people in Dorne wouldn't mind having his head on spike.

But this was going to be most personal battle for me so far this was first battle that I actually fight against my brother and father.

When battle started I was far most bloodiest I have seen, men were falling to death like I was child's game, and blood flied around from their bodies screams and cursing are yelled across of field, and only things you can smell is sweat, blood and death.

Then I see most familiar form is approaching me, it is my dear old dad James and look in his face full of blood thirst, anger, hate and insanity, and I can tell he has waiting for this for long time.

"Hello Father." I say coldly and I raise my sword to ready to the attack.

"Hello…son so it is finally here our final act of this play. Are you ready to meat lovely death yours as you should do it long time ago?" He says and sadistic smile come my lips.

"Well who said anything about fact I was going to go down? After all our family is conquer of death and I'm true heir of our house not you, Rosalie, Paulus only me. And no prepare to meat your end and don't worry I send your head to mother." I say coolly and calmly while, father is about lost it and when he will loose it he won't think and he act stupidly with makes him easy prey.

Soon he just swings his sword with full rage and I dodge his hits but he is surprisingly fast for older man. I guard myself but I can't do it forever and soon I decide to make my move and I hit my sword right his left side rips, making him scream in pain like pig who was about get slaughtered.

But then he hits me right in my face with small ax and I can feel blood running in my face and I can taste it too.

Then I scream my battle scream I hit my sword right into fathers stomach he is screaming agony and I smile and for first time I understand why Anwen loves this so much, killing, death torture, because when you do this you know when you are in power for other's life, pain ad death you have all force over your victim.

Then I take small knife which I got from Cersei, I named her to The lioness after Cersei and I cut father's ear off and his left han fingers so he can't hold sword which in Dorne and specially in Potter family is one deepest forms of shame and humiliation.

Then finally my father is lying front of me like little bitch I smile at him ad them I swing my sword one last time and I cut his head off.

Then I see it… it is Rhaegar at his shiny ruby armor and he his fighting with Robert and first time actually wish that Robert would win so won't need Rhaegar (who I respect even if his little bit soft from heart) but I would hate to Robert instead which would give me much pleasure and revenge for making my family look bad, nobody shame Lannister or even Potter name, not when I'm alive.

Then I see my brother is running away from battle like some coward he clearly has took after Peter in that.

Then Robert does it he hits Rhaegar right to chest with his mighty war hammer and soon Rhaegar is on his knees in water and rubies fall of his beautiful armor.

I run in there and when Robert is about gives his final blow after his speech how Lyanna is his and yada yada, but then Rhaegar says Lyanna's name and Robert stop like he was waiting for information. I know my time is come and I hit my sword right into his arm which was holding his massive war hammer and soon I cut his hand off.

He screamed in pain and soon I have cut all his limps off and he still in lives with some miracle.

I knee next to him and I whisper to him "I hope you realize Lyanna runaway with Rhaegar. Not that I blame her I would run with him too rather than marry you and truth is she never loved you."

Robert looks me in pain and I can tell my confession hurt him soon he dies and I just can help but smile.

I cut his head off and I take two stakes and I ask one of my ´´friends´´ sent father and Robert head to Casterly Rock.

Cersei P.O.V

If I had asked myself before could I think that I was able love someone else than Jaime I would no, but now I think I truly have fall my cousin Harry even how impossible sounds but he is different all others lords I have meet, she actually loves the fact I have brain, my cunning, my plans and own ideas and that I'm not some dim lord daughter like Tully's, Frey's, Whent's, Melera. But he often said what he loved most in me was my fire that was like wildfire and he or anybody else shouldn't never try to tame it, and he didn't mind it long as it stayed under her control.

And then there was Rhaegar I always though he would be one for me and make me queen but and now if I think of it he was such fool, handsome but fool and nothing like her Harry.

They didn't look the same except both have pale skin and lean body Rhaegar seemed more romantic fool who believed fairytale love with happy ending while Harry was adventurer, the conquer the one with greater destination. Harry had much more ambition to come king of Westeros, than Rhaegar or maybe it was because take too much for granted. But main thing was different was that Harry's heart belonged only to her no one else or that he would run after someone else.

Harry was going to be king she just knew it and she was going to be queen, like they planned and she was going to get Harry to her loving and brilliant warrior king husband.

For first time Cersei knew she was able to start let go from Jaime. She also know Jaime had fall his cousin lady Anwen even if he was white cloak and it was easy tell why he had fall for her, she had great wit, battle skills, beautiful, slightly insane which she knew Jaime would find sexy, and the fact she was so un-lady like was one few reason why she could see Jaime easily falling for dangerous warrior lady.

"Cersei, Harry has sent us something." It is Lily's voice and Cersei finally realize that Harry has finally take contact them.

"What it is?" Cersei ask curious manner, while Lily and Tywin are opening two boxes.

Then something that Cersei didn't to except happen to happens, Tywin chuckle darkly and shook his head and picks up stake and head of James, then gives head to Lily and takes letter that Harry had sent.

"Hello our dear Lannister's and mother! War is nearly over since Rhaegar, father and Robert are death, I hope you will enjoy my little gift (Tywin shows head of Robert and James which makes Cersei smile proudly about her man), Ned Stark has become head of rebels and we are going to south. I hope if you uncle Tywin won't mind I think we should give Aerys small welcoming our own. But I'm coming back and we are going to win unless mad one decide burn kingdom down.

Ps: Cersei don't forget my promise you agreed already.

Harry" Soon after Tywin has stop reading everybody are their thoughts this war is going to end soon.

"What Harry meant by remembering promise?" Lily ask typical sweet manner and now even Tywin seem to realize that promised had mentioned.

"He said if we win and he becomes a king, he will marry me and make me his queen." Cersei answer, making Tywin turn to Lannister red, while Lily smiles understanding manner.

"I take care of him." Lily says and Cersei nods thankfully, while Lily drags Tywin out of room, with heads.

Anwen P.O.V

I was hiding one of many guest rooms of this castle. When I start spend more time with Jaime I actually found him really funny and actually pretty decent man.

I'm laying with Jaime one of many beds of this castle like it was normal thing in entire world not like I would mind it after all I think I love Jaime he is good, kind, with fantastic taste of humor funny, great swordsman, who doesn't fear anything and if he fears he hides it way to well.

"I think I love you." I say while his fingers run throw my hair, but he stops it when I say it and his eyes spark like he was little kid all over again and he had just win his first fake tourney.

"That's good, I love you too." He says and kiss me playful manner, while I grip his hair and push my tongue his willing mouth.

Our affair is down right weird he is white cloak and I'm pregnant with Stark bastard oh joy.

But he is good man in my mind better than Ned, not maybe all about honor, justice than Ned is but he is good man.

I know that he and Cersei had/has a thing after all it was pretty obvious when you start think about it, but I'm not going to judge, I'm last person who should judge anyone or anything.

He was quit surprised about that I find out without busting them and the fact I didn't point him finger and tell that he would end up in hell.

Then he says something that catch me completely off the guard and those words are "Marry me."

"What?! But you are white cloak, part of Kings Guard!?" I say shocked and his typical boyish flirt smile comes his lips.

"Yes I know, but we can do it in secret." He says and kisses me with is one easiest way to get me say yes.

"Fine, if you are able find septon who is crazy, idiot and blind to enough wed us, since I won't like idea loosing my husband middle of our wedding night." I say and kiss him while his arm travel around my body, but then pain hits me and I back off in pain.

"Is everything okay?" Jaime ask and I look at him in pain and I answer "I think baby is coming Jaime."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Sack of King's landing

Anwen P.O.V

I looked my new born son and he really looked like his father. I named him to Jon.

It was weird to think it was Jaime was one who did take all care of me, but after all Ned wasn't here not that I wanted him to be here but still. Jaime had many skills but he had great fatherly skills even if he wasn't father of Jon and I could tell one day he would be amazing father.

It was only thing that had changed between us after all I wasn't Potter anymore now I am Lannister Anwen Lannister secret wife of oath breaker Jaime Lannister, weird in someway but it wasn't worst that could happen Frey's and Bolton's would be worse, even if Roose and I are mutual friends or something along those lines.

I know that things are going to change soon and I know uncle Tywin is coming and that means things are getting tricky and I mean really tricky.

Jaime P.O.V

Things were bad even I could tell it, mad king was more paranoid than before and he wanted see me. His obsession with fire, torture and sex had grown even bigger.

I came in throne room and I looked him, his hair was long and dirty and his finger nails were long and typical blood thirsty, insane look was in his eyes, then he notice me and disturbing smile comes his lips.

"Ser Jaime how lovely to see you, how is your beautiful cousin?" He asks with sickly sweet manner with doesn't fit him and I my hand falls next to my sword's hilt.

"She is fine." I say and I was tried hide anger even it hard, way he speaks Anwen was full lust and like she was some high level prostitute.

"That's good; she spends too much time with you Jaime. When this over I will make her my second wife, but if we are going to loose this war let say she will burn beautifully." He says and I stare at him blankly but I can feel flames growing inside my body.

"And Jaime I need you do something for me, I need you get your father head, it would look nice in gates." He says and starts laugh insane manner.

Then he dismisses me and asks his new hand of king pyromancer Rossart come and I stay behind way they don't notice I'm still there.

Only thing I hear is "Let him Robert be king over charred bones and cooked meat. Let him be the king of ashes, let it all burn"

Okay that confirmed all of madness of Aerys, I need take of things, even if they won't seem right things to do but I can save my family, my wife, my kinda(son) Jon and maybe people in here, but then again life isn't like tales of knights and their pretty maids (I have most beautiful maid).

When Aerys messenger come I shove my sword right messenger chest and I walk back into Throne room and I look for him while, until he starts give orders for another guy.

I start walk to behind of him and I kill second messenger and finally I'm behind of our beloved king and I pull my sword against his chest and soon he falls his knees while I take my sword off, some time later he turns around and he looks me and say one last thing "Burn them all."

Anwen's P.O.V

When attack started in King's Landing I knew what I had to do and I used my handmaids Tracy house of Davis and Hannah Sand from bastard of lord Abbott, I knew they could be trusted, and even if they weren't so much trust worthy they still under fear of my house and well the fact I pay for them is always helpful but I know Hannah is good and sweet girl and she is loyal and trust worthy which is miracle in these days. Tracy other hand is far more intelligent and quiet but I know I can trust her enough.

I have my sword ready since I know I'm going to need it, after all I know, I will need it anyway when this is going to end.

I run around halls and I see some corpses and look out from one gigantic windows of this castle and I can see that city is getting sacked by my family and then I hear it… that familiar scream.

It's Elia's scream and I run toward it until I come room where she is and I see most disgusting site.

Elia is floor and she is half naked and covered by blood, something else and I don't really want to know what it is.

I run and I go my knees and take her in my arms and after many years I actually cry.

"Elia, please don't die." I say sadly but I can hide my agony see her that way; she is my favorite cousin after all. Soon Elia looks me weakly and she tries to give smile.

"He killed my children and after he killed my sweet Aegon he raped me." Elia whisper and I hold her tighter and I ask her who she is talking about and name I get is Gregor Clegane.

"I'm sorry, I'll make them pay." I whisper to her and she looks me and she so pale that it scares me.

"I know you will make them pay, you always made them like Harry put kids who bullied us to pay… You he loves you… Jaime I mean way he looks you was way Arthur looked me… Don't forget your Dornish side it will be always part of you… I'm sorry…" She says and there is long silence between sentences until she said those last words and she dies in my arms.

I cry for moment and then I leave her in there, and decide found Gregor.

There is new sort rage in me it's like old unstoppable animalistic force that is going to tear everyone and everything from it is way.

When I finally found Gregor I just take my sword and lash it against his sword and sadistic smiles comes his lips, like we were about play his favorite childhood game where he was master.

But for once I have fight that offers me this much challenge and I love it some sick way.

We try so desperately slash each other with our sword but we both block attacks but then it happened I get my sword to his left side ribs and he lets anguish whimper and I look him blood thirsty manner, I throw my sword away and I stab him with multiply times with my dagger I don't understand how I'm able to do it but I don't care, then he is finally is seconds away from death and I don't know how he still on knees, then I take his head between my hands and without warning I snap it broke.

Then I cut his head of and push my sword throw it and I pick my sword and I leave.

I know if someone see me looking like this it would be interesting not that I care much for now, but so high born and beautiful lady, walking in red gown covered blood and guts, hair messily as I just had hard sex with Jaime and sword were was head like it was spike.

Then I was finally in throne room and I saw Jaime sitting in throne like he owned it and mad king was in his leg, dead as stone. I was happy that old bastard was death, now I didn't have to fear that I was about get raped when I fall in sleep.

Then Jaime notices me and he looks shocked but he turns even more shocked when he sees who I had got killed.

"Is that mountain?" He asks shocked and nod slightly before I sit in his lap.

He runs his fingers throw my messy hair and says I'm stupid but brave fool, I'm okay with it, after all you must be little lunatic to go against Mountain and specially if your are woman and you decide fight against mountain who is famous his gentle ways to threat women.

"So you killed biggest killing machine this land has to offer and I killed insane king, we aren't we good people." He says fake serious voice and I try to smile but it fails miserably.

"He killed and raped Elia, I just had made him pay." I say simply and he looks at me understanding manner. Then I kiss him, the kiss is full of need, anger, fear and passion and I end up biting his lower lip, while his arms goes around my waist and other hand goes in his hair while other is playing across his chest.

Then doors of throne room open and there is Ned who is stares at us shocked manner.

For while there is awkward silence until without warning there is cat fight between Ned and Jaime, about honor, duties and suddenly it is about me and baby Jon and I start yell at Ned he has no right to say that he will takes my son and decide what is best for him, when I about slap him I'm stopped by Jaime who punches Ned to face and starts yell about how he was there for me all time and how he was first who hold baby Jon, while Ned was in war field, or doing Ashara with his brother.

Jaime tell that he did honorable thing to me what Ned didn't do even if he is all bout his precious honor.

Then Ned punches him back and soon they are middle of floor fighting/ wrestling like little boys.

Jaime is clearly on winning side since he gets most his punches into Ned's face, then some knight comes in and they stop fighting for while.

Knight stares at them and Jaime stands up and leaves Ned for though he give him kick in his ribs and tells to Ned stay fucking far away from his family which makes me smile.

Then knight finally speaks "We have new king… Lady Potter or should I say Princess Potter your brother is named king by Lord Jon Arryn, Tywin Lannister and Mace Tyrell."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 New King

"No King Harry should marry my sister Hermione Tyrell." Mace yelled and looked his siblings Neville and Hermione.

"No I think King Harry should marry Luna Arryn my daughter, they both know each other and they are great friends that would be already promising start for marriage." Jon Arryn says without knowing that Jaime and Harry are watching entire scene amused.

"Oh please Arryn, I heard you married Tully's girl and we all know that there is one common thing between your wife and your and Rowena's daughter they both are unstable, but I never though that you were that power hungry that you actually would give us insane queen." Mace says like it was even funny joke.

Jaime notice that Harry is fuming but then he remember that Luna Arryn was truly close friend of Harry and that she really is sweet, kinda innocent and wise girl she would make great hand of king but not the queen.

I have to stop Harry from killing Mace, since Jaime knows Harry is loyal to family and friends even it is his weakness but his luck, battle skills and braveness make it up.

"Ah, Mace I never knew you that rude, I really understand why you earned named oaf, but truth is king will marry my daughter." Tywin says cold and calm voice and men in room stare at him.

"Are you serious, I'm not let your daughter marry king, I rather see Walder Frey's daughter in queen." Ned says, making Harry and Jaime chuckle for irony thing.

"And I'm sure you are going to stop me? After all, my daughter is better than sister of yours or Brynder's bastard Ginny, I still don't understand how he dared offer king that daughter." Tywin says now much more, colder and disgusted manner.

"I still think Hermione is best choice she has than Cersei or Luna." Mace says pompanous manner and Harry finally comes out from shadows.

"I'm going marry lady Cersei, did you like it or not." Harry says and everybody except Tywin winced.

"But you grace." Jon Arryn starts but Harry stops him.

"Lord Arryn, I promised that I would marry her before I was crowned and I won't shame her like that and secondly why I chose someone else when I have most beautiful and really intelligent?" Harry speaks softly and silence falls in council.

"Nothing to say? Good and Jaime think what we talked about." Harry says and leaves.

"Jaime what he meant?" Tywin asks and Jaime shrugged his shoulders.

"He asked me to be his hand of king." Jaime answer like it didn't mean anything while Tywin eyes start glow prideful manner.

"Of course accept it, you are Lannister and Lannister won't act that foolishly to dismiss that sort change." Tywin says and soon he start act like he had just named to be king.

"Father, I don't WANT THAT! At least for now, I want be with Anwen and Jon and I want go properly married with her since Harry release me from King's guard and I want have couple kids with her and get called kingslayer if that what it takes." Jaime says angrily and Tywin nods disappointedly.

Suddenly Master Pycelle comes in and he pants and says "Rhaella had child baby girl and prince Viserys is death by hand of your fiancé, Lord Jaime."

Jaime and Tywin change surprised looks.

"King want's to see you in throne room." Pycelle says and soon they all are walking toward throne room. When they are about get in throne room and they hear yelling.

"What you though, Rhaella is death and you just had to cut prince Viserys throat open!" It is Harry's voice and soon Anwen answer to it "He was threat and we must destroy threats even your lady seems understand it better than you. Believe me I will make sure that our family and our family dynasty stay alive." Anwen says strictly and angrily.

"Oh is that so?! Now what?! We have one last Targaryen alive, so what you are going to do drown the baby Daenerys?" Harry asks and Anwen smirks evilly.

"We make her Lannister we raise her to be one of us and then she will marry one of us." Anwen answer simply, while most in room stare at her like she was crazy.

"Oh really and tell me sister, who you think is going to raise her and marry her later, since Cersei and I won't take her in and centrally Jaime and you won't take her either since Jaime decide become lord of Casterly Rock." Harry asks almost mocking manner.

"Well answer is easy mother and uncle Tywin clearly is best choice and Tyrion is single, so these really easy matches if you start think of it." Anwen says and Jaime can help but laugh when his father jaw is almost touching floor.

"Lord Tywin and mother are you okay with this?" Harry ask and Lily looks happy to have another child in family, while Tywin gives small nod, but he really seem enjoy idea and it clearly help Tyrion's future.

"And now for other things Lords Jaime and Tywin, I have proposal to you. First Jaime I shall make you Lord of Casterly Rock and you will marry my sister properly and if Ned Starks or other Northern's rebel against us you shall go destroy them and his house like Tywin did to Tarbecks and Reynes. Tywin I shall make you hand of king for now and I hope you will marry my mother, since we won't need nasty rumors and I want you to get lord Varys head in spike since I won't trust him. And last but not least since Paulus is death which has nothing to do with our dear Anwen I name Jon Potter to heir Potter's house in Dorne when he comes in age and our sister Rosalie will marry one Walder Frey sons and I'm sure that aunt Petunia gladly help our sister." Harry says and takes Cersei hand.

"What happened to Paulus?" Jaime ask even if doesn't truly want know what really happened.

"He, fall in stairs when he was drunk, awful accident isn't it?" Anwen asks innocent manner and Jaime can tell that wasn't accident.

Later Harry and Cersei Wedding, Cersei P.O.V

When I walked in aisle in Great Sept of Baelor I feel myself luckiest girl in seven kingdoms, after all I'm going to marry man who truly loves me and not just for my looks and he treats me as his equal, and I can really myself marrying someone else than Jaime, who is now head over heels love with Anwen.

I can tell all ladies in this court are jealous to me as they should.

Ceremony is beautiful and so is feast Harry is true gentleman and he gives me all attention.

But then I notice that Catelyn Stark and my future sister in law Anwen are about have fight.

Anwen P.O.V

I was sitting with Jaime, who could hold his hands of me, and we have great time and our new king and queen seem to enjoy themselves.

But then more or less newly Catelyn Stark comes to talk to me.

"My lady you look stunning." She says and I can tell there is poison behind that polite manner.

"Thank you, so are you Mrs Stark, but truth is you don't need lick my ass or pretend that you like or care my family, since I can tell and see that you despise us." I say and I notice her lips, goes to straight line and he looks baby Jon like he was something dirty and dangerous.

"You know I decide keep my son, so be happy that your so honorable husband didn't had change bring him home and I love so much that I could even think abandon him, but if you look my baby that way I claw your eyes of and if I heard you saying bad word about my son I will cut your tongue off, did I make myself clear." I say sweet manner, while she goes pale and I give dashing smile before giving Jon to mom.

"And goodbye Lady Catelyn." I say and I leave Dance floor with Jaime.

Back to Cersei P.O.V

When feast goes on I notice father looks really happy with Aunt Lily, while Tyrion is trying to play with baby Jon and Dany as Harry calls her.

I learn from Harry that Lady Catelyn had talked disrespectful manner of our houses.

So now I have Catelyn Stark in my hit list, like all other Stark except baby Jon but then again Jon's last name is Potter so…

I actually like Anwen she is ambitious and she doesn't feel shame to use all means necessary to get what we or she needs, maybe she will give that ambitiousness to Jaime.

Then people start yell about bedding but Harry doesn't want it since he finds it disgusting for me and us. I'm really glad for it even man in here starts yell about it, Harry should cut their heads off but no.

I can hear Jaime and Anwen talk about that if they have bedding ritual would he cut those man throats open if they touch her un-probably and he promise do it.

When feat is over we go to master bed room and I feel excited and soon he push me against bed and his eyes burn with lust and I feel myself go to heat.

Soon his tongue start travel my mouth and his hand start play with hair and too soon it is over and he whisper huskily me "I love you."

For moment I'm shocked but I answer "I love you too."

And first time in my life I mean it for someone else than Jaime and I realize how much I love Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cersei P.O.V

It didn't take long after mine and Harry's wedding that Jaime and Anwen got married and it took even least time to Jaime to got Anwen pregnant with their first child, it was only two moons after their wedding when Grand Master Pycelle came told that Casterly Rock would have soon new heir. Jaime that damn horny dog! I mean really how many times they actually do it in day? Maybe I don't want know, since if I ask I would get too honest answer and maybe that's why Jaime hold so little interest to politics or anything which has doing with power, all he can think is Anwen's cunt.

It's getting annoying since Anwen is already pregnant and now everybody is staring my stomach, like that was archery target.

Then little after half year after our wedding master tells me I' with child and if I thought that I have seen Harry his happiest, I was wrong.

Harry seemed truly love idea becoming father and his eyes light up when he find out about baby.

Same time Anwen pregnancy is going well and Jaime is excited like little puppy.

When she finally gives birth it is well one most shocking experience that I have and I can tell it was even more shocking to experience to Jaime who is pale as sheet and he is really restless.

Scream that Anwen gives are like she was tortured and after sometime Jaime can't take it and he march in like it was battle and when midwife tries to stop him, Jaime promise join her head to spike next mad king if she doesn't move.

After time that feels like forever Jaime comes and tells it is baby girl, much as father's displeasure, but I can Jaime won't give damn, he is just happy to have daughter.

I start thinking how Harry would react if I give him daughter even if I have feeling he wouldn't care much realm and kingdom still needs heir.

"You know he doesn't care that much sex of babies, even if you need at least one son." Lily says and holds new born Joanne Lannister.

"I know, but still I have my duty." I say and I take Joanna from Lily and look her closely.

They named her Joanne to honour to mother and sister of Lily.

Joanna has inherited mostly her father looks even if she has her mother messy and curly hair but she is blonde unlike her mother and Joanne has her mother's eye shape, but other wise she is real Lannister, and she has so much Jaime that it is almost ironic.

"You are beautiful." I whisper to her and I hold her closer until I give her back to Lily.

My own baby kicks me and I smile since I know he or she is going to fighter just like his parents, and I just know it is going to be boy.

When time to give a birth comes I found it most unpleasant moment of my life it is painful, messy, there is a lot of blood and I curse Harry to lowest pits of hell.

I don't even know how many times that idiotic midwife to tells me to push at least Harry is here so I can blame him during this childbirth.

Then baby is finally out to this word and he or she screams like it was only thing to do.

Harry smiles me sweetly and gives light kiss my forehead and I'm about slap him after I'm done all hard, job.

"Its boy, your majesty." It's all I can hear and soon they give me baby boy and where Joanna is little Jaime, our son is perfect mix of both of us, his has Harry's hair colour, but it is soft curls like mine, he has my eyes shape, and Harry's body type and my facial features.

"So what you name him? Harry second of his name?" I ask playfully while he makes face.

"No definitely not Harry second of his name." He says and I laugh to look in his face.

"Well genius any clever ideas?" I ask and Harry looks baby for while until he answers "Alec."

"Alec." I say and I look my son for while until feel I actually like it.

Alec turns out to be easy baby and I can confess big weight is off my shoulders and now father's nagging is over to Jaime and father is preaching how Lannister name will be the only thing that lives on.

Two years later

I just had give to birth my second child this time it is girl and she has Lannister beauty and they say she looks just like me except hair colour she has Harry's hair like Alec has, but unlike Alec who is smart, quiet, sweet but he has leaders charisma, our daughter Charmion has show quit character already, she screams, act like she was queen of seven kingdom already, they say she is mini me and Harry found it hilarious and says he doesn't know if he should feel worried for us since that highly unlikely find man who would have balls marry our daughter if she is adult so strong personality that she already is or if he should feel worry the guy who ends up marry her, even Jaime find that bloody hilarious.

Charmion is just like me that is sure and some reason I'm not sure if it is good thing since with Harry I have learn patience, caring from others, and I sort of started understand small folk, but key words being sort of.

Three years later Jaime P.O.V

Becoming father was something that I never except be specially to someone else than Cersei's kid but now I was married with my cousin Anwen I have three kids Joanne the oldest, after my mother and twins Elijah and Valarie, Those two were different as day and night, were even if they look the look pretty similar, they both has their mothers looks, but that is were it end.

Elijah is social, sweet, happy kid who want become knight, then there is Valarie who is much more shyer and quieter than her brother but she even if she is shy she is really smart and she is really fond to Tyrion.

Sometimes I just can help but fear that they turn like Cersei and I.

Anwen knows Cersei and mine past but she doesn't judge or say anything, she only acting weirdly when it comes to that business, like she was hiding something.

I was quit surprised when she told me that she had figure it out and what I understood Harry knows truth too, but has decide to not say a thing unless he finds me bed with Cersei, but other hand I won't dare try it, since Anwen promise if she ever catch me doing that she would cut my prick off personally.

Year later Cersei P.O.V

I'm sitting with Lily and we are watching as my children, Daenerys and Jaime's oldest child Joanne are playing together.

Then father comes in and he looks scandalized and angry and he march pass of us and say something like throne room now.

When we walk in small council is talking furious manner and first time for years Harry looks worried, angry and older.

"Iron borns attacked to Lannisport, Jaime and twins are fine and they survived with fright." Harry says quietly, but his voice is deathly and calm.

For moment I don't realize what he is speaking about and then it hits me and then I remember Anwen.

"How is Anwen, is she okay?" I ask even how silly that sounds, then Harry laugh bitterly and looks me.

For while is quiet until he speaks "I don't know… Anwen and Tyrion both are missing."

I'm shocked what I hear Anwen of all people I would think would survived and Tyrion was with her, not that I was suddenly starting like Tyrion but I had learned to live with him.

"I'm going to leave get them back and fight Iron borns off." Harry says and it takes while to me understand what he is saying and then I realize everything and anger fills me and I react only way I know and I smack him to face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Greyjoy Rebellion

Harry P.O.V

It has been weeks since we had hear from Tyrion or Anwen and I'm really start get worried, but it's not only thing that worries me after all there is battle to win and I'm not sure if I'm more nervous and frustrated than Jaime is.

If I won't know better I would say those two sitting in some old shabby tavern, but they got lost during attack which takes that opportunity out.

But now we are Pyke ready to attack, I'm with Stannis Baratheon the head of house Baratheon, he is much more likeable man at least for my taste if understood correct he married Lady Hermione Tyrell and they have two daughters Rose and Shireen and that lady is with child once again, of course there is Jaime and he is more than ready to kill some iron borns, then there is Jon Arryn and his troops and Ned Stark much mine and Jaime displeasure, but I believe he and troops are only because Ned tries to get my sister good graces, I think if he really thinks that he is able make it his plain stupid, since my sister is least forgiving person that I know after Stannis.

There was their troops and some Tyrell, Lannister of course and couple Frey's.

When Battle starts I feel myself so alive and realize I actually missed this, and I can tell Jaime has missed this too. What really surprises me is that even if Iron Borns are somewhat easy to defend in combat since they really aren't that much strategist, that Balon isn't with them and now his older sons are death.

I know he must have quit pain but he just can run off from battle, like some coward.

"Jaime we are going to Pike and we destroy Balon and his last remaining forces, even if it means need to kill anyone who comes our way." I command and Jaime nods.

"And what if Greyjoy isn't just giving up voluntarily and his family isn't giving up for their kinghood?" Jaime ask and my sister words come back to my head.

"I make sure that our name, dynasty and line stays alive, even if means that I must kill children, destroy family's, broke some alliances, I will kill since our family need survive." Those words haunt me, but mow I understand what she meant by them.

"If it comes that we kill every Greyjoy that this world carries, yes I mean same fate than Raynes and Tarbecks had." I say calm manner but I can tell Jaime is staring me at shocked but he won't say a thing.

That day almost all Greyjoy who were in Pyke meets their end and finally Balon's lady wife is death we arrive large room it is possible dinning room, but I don't care I see Ser Sandor Clegane drag young Theon Greyjoy to me while Balon is his knees front of huge fire place where is craved Greyjoy Sigel kraken.

He looks weak man and while I just stare at him while his youngest tries to get off hands off Sandor.

"You came here to kill me?" He asks and I look at him and I just nod.

"I'm not doing it yet, I put you suffer like you did me, Sandor bring the boy." I say cold and Sandor brings small boy and Balon stares at me shocked and starts begging which almost makes me laugh, since I never thought that Balon Greyjoy would beg, but I know I can't show mercy, time of mercy has gone and I stab Theon Greyjoy to stomach and soon he fall his knees and his bleeding heavily.

Soon there are gasps of shock and Balon is yelling at agony, and now I understand my sister views to suffering and torturing after all this is best way to destroy someone.

"Where are my sister and Tyrion?" I ask deathly manner and notice that fire is burning in Jaime's eyes.

"I won't tell you. You don't have anything that would make me tell you anything after all you have ruined my family." He says bitter voice.

"I wished you would say that way. Mormont bring the girl!" I yell at Jorah Mormont and soon he brings Yara Greyjoy and Balon's eyes goes wild.

"I won't need hurt your daughter but I'm sure there is other ways to hurt her that killing or torturing her, there is always well…rape." I say and I can believe that I say it but it is my family that is in danger so all means is acceptable.

"You would dare!" Balon says now much more angrily and his battle will is getting back which is good.

"You are right I would but I won't say all man wont past opportunity have somewhat highborn girl in their bed specially those sell swords would like have fun, but be glad that Gregor Clegane is death by my sister hand or else your daughter would end have faith of Rhaegar's kids and even little bit Elia's faith." I say and I stare Balon cold manner.

"So now I ask again were, is my sister and Tyrion?" I ask and he spit my face and that makes lost it for moment and I stab my sword to his left knee.

"She would make fine salt wife, your pretty sister." He says and laughs like maniac, and this time I have to stop Jaime from try to kill him.

"What you mean by that my sister would have made fine salt wife?" I ask now much more angrily but he won't speak.

After many hours torturing he finally tells that he never had my sister or Tyrion any point of this rebellion. I promise let him go and when they free him I cut his head off.

I look young Yara Greyjoy for moment and I see my sister in her, I knee front of her and I look her hateful eyes.

"I know this hard and I know you can never forgive and I won't ask you do so, but when you are older you will understand." I say and she won't say a thing.

I tell Jaime that we are taking her Kings landing with us.

Cersei P.O.V

I look my newest daughter Myrcella, she is a lot like me but she has some Harry in her and I have feeling that she will be just like her father, brave, strong, good, smart and sweet.

Then there is Tyrion and Anwen and they have been somewhere I don't know where and looks in their faces tell I don't really want know the truth.

Then Lily comes and she looks me happily and says "They are back, Jaime and Harry are back."

I feel myself realif and I run to see them.

When I come to see them he looks, shocked and angry but when he sees Myrcella and I he runs to hug me I just can help but kiss him.

Harry P.O.V

I'm back to Kings landing which is good but not only I find out that I have daughter named Myrcella, I found my sister and Tyrion had come back couple weeks ago and they had spent time in one of Lord Baelish brothels, which is embarrassing.

"You were brothel with Tyrion and you decide not tell anyone are you really that stupid?!" I yell and she plays her calm and cool well, but I can tell her anger is boiling.

"Well it's not exactly safe for us to tell when there was war, it would be like yell catch me if you can, I'm here." She says and I yell at her even more.

"I have job to you, you will take Yara Greyjoy under your wing ad make her married to Jon, and I won't listen no's and complaining, I'm your king and I tell what you do." I say and she nod swiftly but she doesn't hide her anger.

"Now if you excuse me sister I have to go talk plans of Lannisport tournament." I say and I leave her there.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Tourney of Lannisport

Cersei P.O.V

I was home once again it, but some reason it didn't feel like I was home maybe King's landing had come my home or maybe it was because of Greyjoy Rebellion but place I used call home was changed it had scars.

I look Casterly Rock one of mightiest castles in Westeros and I knew I missed this place.

But things had changed, Harry felt guilt toward Greyjoy girl I was just glad he wasn't insane enough take her in our family, but he had destroyed many Iron Island lines burring Rebellion, Anwen had become angrier to Harry since he had forced her to take Yara Greyjoy I her family, I can tell neither Jaime was too excited about fact he had to raise Greyjoy, but Tyrion is happy after all he had time of his life when they (Tyrion and Anwen) were runaways/ hiding Iron borns.

I looked my children Charmion and Alec were looking around excited, while baby Myrcella was sleeping.

Soon we arrive courtyard of Casterly Rock and like mark of whip everybody bowed to us.

Harry didn't like keep people on their kneels for long since he had talent to get people love and hate him so easily and it was interesting to see Jaime as lord of Casterly Rock.

Father was happy even if he kept his stern face as usually but he had start be more happy after aunt Lily came to his life which is good thing, I notice they all looking Casterly rock happily but they are home again so why not, Tyrion looked little bit bored while Daenerys was excited, after all it was her first visit in here.

Then I finally saw my brother family he was in fit shape and so was his lady wife and then there was their children their first born Joanne named after our death mother, she was real Lannister by looks, even if she had little bit her mother and they say she is clever as Lann the Clever, second was Elijah named after Elia Martell I can father and some others were quit unpleased naming him after her, but people in Dorne were more happy about it, since if I understood correct Elia and Anwen were best friends and honestly I think only reason why Dorne hasn't start war with us is Harry and Anwen, but little Elijah is her mother' s son even if he has his father skills to fighting, there is Jon bastard son of Anwen and Ned Stark honestly I don't understand how they ever end up in bed since Ned is all about his damn honour and well Anwen isn't exactly his type, some time wonder if Anwen never told truth about happen between her and Ned, since what I understood he had really big crush our maiden from Dorne, next to Jon was their other daughter Valarie she was much more shy and quiet than her siblings but she was already hailed to be female version of our lord father.

What surprises me is that they alloy Yara Greyjoy to be with their children, but I won't say anything about it.

Soon we walk into my old home and they let us to settle in and it won't take to long to start our welcoming feast.

It is grand as you can except I'm not sure if they tried impressing us or father, but I won't say I was disappointed but there was Dornish culture surprisingly much, there is times I still forget that they have Dornish blood.

Harry P.O.V Tourney

Tourney was exciting time as always I won't complete neither does Jaime for us it would be embarrassing if we lost, but kids seem to be far too excited I can tell Alec and Elijah were thinking about completing but thanks to Cersei neither of them isn't going to do that.

Anwen seem to be happy that life is come some what back that used to be and I can tell she is happy that there isn't any Stark in area.

She tells me that Jaime and she has done marriage contract between Ashara daughter and Elijah and that Tywin has suggest marriage between Joanne and Tygett (brother of Tywin) son Tyrek.

Only contract that our family is done is between Mace daughter and Alec and this match is only for political alliances and I don't trust them so I keep my enemies close.

Tourney goes normal pattern and Jorah Mormont ends up winning tourney and naming Luna Arryn my best friend to queen Love and beauty, which makes ladies gossip but truth is she deserved it since she is beautiful inside out, but not as beautiful as my Cersei.

And without warning those two are married ( I still doesn't understand how Jon Arryn gave his permission this marriage) but, maybe I should start talk about alliance between our houses.


End file.
